


Stories End

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All stories end.</p>
<p>A drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm, challenge 194: Mourning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories End

We listened to a love story today.

Not the whole story, naturally—it spanned nine decades, after all. You can't pack 80 years of living into a 30-minute eulogy.

Cal did his best, though. He hit the highlights, and there were plenty of those. We were around for a lot of those good times, Hutch 'n me. It was our privilege, and we knew it.

"A celebration of life," they called it, and it was that. But after we hugged Edith, the kids, and the grandkids, we didn't stick around.

Wasn't quite up to celebrating, y'know?

Goodbye, Cap'n. We'll miss you.


End file.
